A Journey To The Past
by XxSupernatural.lovexX
Summary: Dean and Sam meet an unexpected character in the woods. Turns out she has more secrets then they do. Sorry I suck at summarys :
1. Chapter 1

Her name is Zada. She was kidnapped when she was 6 by demons. They brought her up as one of their own, teaching/training her to fight and kill without emotions, getting her ready to take over the underworld and eventually the whole world. They never let her set foot on earth unless it was at night to kill humans. They didn't want to risk her being exposed by good. The demons believed she had the power to end all human civilization.  
Ever since Zada could remember the demons told her what ugly, uncivilized, and ungrateful humans were. That they deserved to die with the world that if it weren't for them, they would soon end themselfs.

Zada believed every word of this untill one day, Zada turned 16 and went on earth by herself during the daylight. Zada had never seen anything so bright and beautiful, green grass and blue skies all around. She was struck by the discovery of it, so fasinated to even think about killing any humans. She walked among the humans not killing but studying them.

And by what she saw she didn't think that they deserved to die. She thought they were interesting to say the least but she did come across a couple of humans that were rude and aragont, but she thought they were much better then the demons that rasied her whom were in her opinion much more rude and arragant and would sometimes hit Zada for speaking her mind.

Zada lived on earth for 2 months when a foster family took her in after they found her living in their garage. The family had three children before they took her in. Two boys and one girl , the oldest was Adam 16, Joseph13, and then the baby Mary 6 months. The family taught her many things such as to be kind and gracious to people even if they didn't deserve it. They showed her so many things that the demons could not they even made her go to church with them.

They sent her off to high school with Adam after being home schooled for a year. They showed her something the demons could'nt, they showed her love. For the first time Zada felt loved, and for the first time Zada loved back, and for the first time Zada had emotions, real emotions and for the first time she felt happy. And as quickly as that happiness came it was cruelly taken away.

When Zada turned 18 her family had a birthday party for her. All her family and friends was there to celebrate. Her foster mom made a cake with exactly 18 candels and when she was just about to blow out the candels demons came crashing through the window and started attacking. Zada tried her best to fend them off but they ended up killing all of her family and friends. The demons tried to take her back to the underworld to complete her training, but she got away.

Zada was yet again left alone wondering the streets. She was confused and scared and felt like a shadowy outline of a ghost. She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her into the molten hell fire, she wanted the sky to release an ocean and drown her because the pain was to much for her to handel. She been loved and had happiness and it was taken away from her too soon for her to truely understand what love really meant. She promised herself she wouldn't drown in her own sorrows but use all her pain to kill any demons that dared cross paths with her.

Zada was determined to find who she was before the demons took her, to find out if she had a family, or if the demons had killed them to. But in the mean time Zada traveled across the country wiping out any demons she found, trying to dull the numbness of her loss with bloodshed. Trying to keep herself busy so she wouln't have to feel the pain, not the pain she was used to but emotional pain. The wound that may or may not heal thats what scares Zada, that she will forever feel an everlasting pain that won't heal so thats why she keeps that wound hidden and stichted to a unoticable scar. But how long wiill it be untill old scars are reopened and the pain and darkness is filled in? Well we'll figure that out on Zada's Journey To The Past.

--  
HEy Was up!! did you like it? First chapter will be up soon.  
Rate and or Message!


	2. Chapter 2

This story takes place in the first season.

It was a still, dark night, no one in sight, the crickets sung their sweet song, the sound of the wind brushed through the bushes and trees. Dark clouds roamed the sky nearly covering the cresent moon. A woman in all black from head to toe walked carefully through the woods. In both hands she held a sai ready to attack anything who means harm towards her.

She walked further into the woods, her long hair blew wildly in the wind, she scanned her surroundings, she was careful not to make a sound, not to let any enemy know she was coming. She knew she was more then halfway towards her destination. She ran a series of plans in her mind on what to do and how to enilate the beasts. S

he silenly counted her steps as she walked 216 217 218...she stoped short She heared a sound of multiple twigs snapping behind her. She perked up her ears straining to hear exactly where the person-or rather beasts-were.

She heared two male voices whispering to each other. She tightened her grip on the sias (big knifes as shown in picture at least thats what I think those big knife thingies are called) she closed her eyes concentrating on there footsteps, feeling in complete control the woman took one swift step and threw both sias into the darkness.

She heared a thud of the Sias thrown into the mysterious mens clothing into a tree, trapping them the way she planned it. She smiled slightly at her accomplishment, as quick as lightning she walked towards the men, who were trying to get the sias out of their shirts but it was no use. She hid behind the bushes to get a good look at what she was up against.

She saw their faces, one had short dirty blonde hair put up in spikes, his eyes she could see they were emerald green, his chin had scruffy looking stubble like he didn't shave that morning. The other was different he was clean cut and shaved, and was taller and had longer brown hair, his eyes were the same as the other man. She saw that they held weapons probably they were sent from Zohn to take her back to the underworld but she woudln't let them.

"I bet you weren't expecting this when you got up this morning," Her voice rang through the woods. She then walked out of the bushes into the mens veiw.

As she walked up to them they stopped struggling and looked up at her, pist more than usual, and somewhat afraid though they wouln't show it to her. "Who the hell are you!?" yelled the blonde man.

She ignored the question and asked them on of her own,"Were you sent by Zohn?" She said calmly and steadlily

.  
"No, who the hell is Zohn, beeach!?" He growled loudly. She flicked her eyes to the other man who looked at the blonde man pleadingly she had a feeling he wasn't going to say anything so she focused her attenetion on the blonde man.

"Look no need to growl at me like a beast, but wait thats exactly what you are, a blood thirsty beast now isn't it, asshole?" She cocked her head to the side awaiting an answer.

Instead the other man answered before the blonde one could reply "There must be some misunderstanding, were not the demons were trying to kill-"

"Me," She cut him off not giving him a chance to explain.

"No, were not killers."

"Well depends on what you define as a killer," The blonde one muttered. She glanced at him then turned her attention back to the brown haired man.

"Not killers huh, well explain the weaponary," She picked up the closest gun from the ground that one of the men had dropped when they got pinned to the tree. She held it up for them to see.

"Well thats what we've been trying to tell you were hunters, were trying to kill the demons that are probably out there killing right now if you don't help us get these things out." He struggled to pull the sias out of his jacket.

"Why should I trust you, you haven't given me any reason to."

Dean looked up at her quickley, "Excuse me, but incase you haven't notice you friggen pinned us to a tree. I don't know maybe it's just me or something, but I think we should be the ones that shoudn't trust you. I don't know call me crazy but thats what I Think" Dean said sarcasticley.

"Your right, but whether or not you trust me, hunters or demons or whatever you are I need you out of my way." She said sternly and steped closer to them. The men struggled even more to get the knifes out of the tree. She smiled slightly and went up to the blonde one. She reached out for him.

"Bitch don't you dare touch me" He spat out viciously Struggleing to get free.

"Relax, if I wanted to kill you, you would have been dead already," She pulled out the sia gracefully, kinda slow motion like when King Arthur pulled out excaleber, she reached for The other sia and pulled it out of the tree with her free hand. She lowered her sias, backed away and studied the men.

They straightened themselfs out with their hands dusting themselfs off.  
The brown haired man looked gratefully at the woman and stuck out his hand and said,"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. And you must be..." She ignored his hand and looked at this 'Dean' person. She still wasn't sure if she should trust them.

Dean held up his arm and looked at his jacket sleeve where a hole was left from the sia, he looked at it with annoyance. "Are you gonna pay for the taylor?" He held up his sleeve for the woman to see. Sam rolled his eyes at the childishness of his brother and awkwardly put his hand down knowing the woman wouldn't shake it.

"Sorry," The woman said in a soft monotone voice not really caring that she damaged his jacket when all she really did was damage the guys ego.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and replied obnoixciously, "You should be."

"Not For that, ass."

Bewildered by the strange woman standing before him, Sam had to admit that the woman made him a little uneasy, okay mybe alot uneasy. But she did just nearly kill them with her knifes and then pull them out off a tree trunk that to him, seemed impossible to do so, so Sam asked, "For what then?"

The woman quickely held up her sias swiftly and quickely hit Sam in the head with the handle of the sia. He went down unconscience. "For that."

Dean came at her from behind throwing punches and cussing such as fk you and your a bitch and your a fricken JACKASS but the woman turned around, dropped her sias, grabbed his arm that was going to connect with her jaw, twisted it back, and flipped him on his back.

He grunted from pain and reached for one of her sias, his hand gripped the handel and was about to attack her with it, but the women saw this and steped on his arm he grunted in pain and let go of the handel. "You bitch!"

She reached down and grabbed the sias, then whispered in to Dean's ear, "Thanks I'll be needing that," then she lifted the sia over her head and hit him in the head with the handel of the sia knocking him out.

Dean woke up to Sams voice. His vision was a little blurry and his head ached and he could feel a bruise forming on his temple. His legs felt stiff and he could feel something keeping him down. As his vision began to clear he looked down at whatever was keeping him down and he realized that he was tied to a tree right by his car. He yelled quietly tom himself,"Son of a BITCH!" and looked at his brother, he seem to be working on getting the ropes undone with a knife that the young women had aparently forgotten to take before she left.

Applesauce was the first thing dean thought of. He was hungry.

"Sam, I'm hungry. Being tied up, knocked out, and looking this good works up an appitiete. You on the other hand not so hot little brother," He said as Sam bended down and started to cut the ropes that were wrapped around Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Yeah, say that to the person who could so easily leave you stranded here for days," he stood up and looked down at his hoe bro (no I'm just kidding, got a little hyper there)

Dean finished getting the ropes undone, stood up "Yeah well..." Dean paused looking at his surroundings to find that he was right by his car all over again, "I got a question for you, Who the hell was that bitch in black!?" Dean put his hands on his waist and bit his bottom lip searching the sky for answers.

"I don't know," Sam opened the trunk and got out two shot guns and handed one to Dean "But whoever she was she's not the only thing we have to worry about."

"Yeah...Yeah your right but when I find that Laura Croft wanna bee. I'm going to teach her valuable lesson not to mess with Dean Winchester!" Dean motioned to himself like he was a god.

Sam rolled his eyes, closed the trunk and began walking through the woods his hoe bro following close behind.

--

_Hey waZ up my hoe bro's he he. Well this is the first chapter. My Bf Kayla helped me write it. Well mostly she added more swear words like damn, bitch, ect. Oh and the whole Apple sauce ordeal. So I hope you enjoy it rate and message :) ! Oh and I think a sia is one of those sword things that Electra uses_

Hey review pleeez!

xX-Nicole


	3. Chapter 3

The woman quietly stalked around the old abandoned barn. She knew what she was about to do was reckless but she didn't much care about her own safety. What she cared about most was killing those damn demons as fast as possible, even if it meant losing her own life then so be it. Because If she died killing those demons then that would mean she saved potential victims from harm, and then maybe it would make-up for what she did in the past. Just maybe.

She walked right into the barn using the front door. She was soon attacked by 6 or 7 demons. They came at her from left and right showing there true form which was grey scaly skin with black symbols tattooed all over their body. Their fingernails were sharp and about an inch longer then human nails, there teeth were razor sharp and ready to tear some human flesh.

She faught her way through the crowd of demons, killing them with her special silver sias made espeacialy to kill those demons that she was fighting. She was quick and fearless as she killed them, stabbing them in the head heart and just random places. But more came from the darkness of the smelly old barn. Her eyes went wide, she was not expecting so many of them.

She took a deep breath and went to stab another one, but one hit her in her stomach which knock her off her feet. She went flying and landed into the nearest wall, her sias had been knock out of her hands and were scattered around the floor. She landed hard on her stomach.

She grabbed her side in pain pushing her weight on her elbows to get up, but was grabbed by the neck by one of the ugly Chasm demon she struggled for the tip of her toes to touch the ground. The other demons formed a circle around them snarling and snorting as if cheering the demon on. She heared someone slowly, clapping in the darkness, then a figure appeared out of the darkness into the light of the moon shining through the small windows. It was a seemingly human man.

He had dark hair and pale green eyes he was very muscular and he had carmel colored skin. He was very handsome, she knew him from the local bar when she was asking around about strange deaths. He was a bartender whose name he had told her was Chase.  
Of course Chase, Chasm. How could I have been so dumb? It was right infront of my face. It won't happen next time. . . If there is a next time.

He crossed his arms and smirked at her. "Well I've seen you've found our kingdom," He streched his arms out and looked around the barn, admiring it.

She scoffed and snorted a laugh,"You call this a Kingdom? What is it a kingdom of rats?" The chasm demon squeeze harder on her neck, she swallowed a lump in her throat a couple times trying to breath.

Her hand went to her neck trying to wriggle free of the demons grasp. Chase laughed "Your a funny girl. I like you I really do I was thinking of making you my bride, but you had to go all mad crazy bitch and kill my men," Chase was standing right next to Zada now, and he reached out and pulled a stand of hair out of her face.

"Lucky me, huh?" she said dryly.

Chase let out a soft chuckle and rested his hands on his waist, "Yeah too bad I'm gonna have to kill you-" His teeth turned to sharp points and was about to sink into her neck when loud shots fired hitting a couple of the chasm demons.

They screeched and snarled while heading towards where the shots were heard. Zada looked through the corner of her eyes straining to see where the shots came from."Seems like you have friends over and just in time for dinner."

Chase snarled at the chasm demon, his pig like nose emerged from his human face that was currently squeezing Zada's throat like when people squeeze lemons to get lemonade, only lemonade wasn't going to come out of her throat if the damn Chasm demon squeezed any tighter.

Then the Chasm Demon let her go and jumped through one of the large dusty windows on the side of the barn, shattering the glass into what seemed like a million pieces.

Other chasm demons followed after it leaving the woman bent over clutching her sore throat taking in deep wispy breaths while Chase smirked down at her and slyly said, "See you on the flip side," and like that he was gone, out the window with several of them.

She grabbed her special sias and ran after them, stopping right before she jumped out the window lookng over her shoulder to see Sam and Dean unsuccessfully trying to kill three chasm demons by foolishly shooting them with their shotguns. Yelling something incoherent at the top of their lungs as they were getting hit and tthrashed against walls, the dust flying everywhere.

The woman rolled her eyes and ran after them stabbing two Chasm's in the heart before one of them came up from behinde her, but she quickley stabbed it by grabbing the handle of the sia with both of her hands to stick the sia under her left shoulder stabbing the last chasm through the stomach.

It hissed and slightly fell backwards. She pulled the sia out of it's stomach and stabbed it's heart. She watched as it turned to dust and pulled out the sia right before it fell with the pile of dust.

She looked up at the boys similar shocked expressions her mouth was scrunched up in a thin line. She looked over her shoulder at the window where the demons escaped out of, she sighed, tightly gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes as she wiped her head back at Sam and Dean, "I thought I tied you two to that tree."

Dean straightened up, "Well someone didn't get their girl scout badge in tying knots," he answered smugly raising his upper lip in a scowl.

She rolled her eyes and strapped the sia to her belt that held other weapons and mumbled a "Whatever," just loud enough for Dean and Sam to hear. She turned around and started towards the barn doors. Sam raised his eyebrows his mouth hanging open at Dean in a stop-being-such-a-jackass look.

Dean seemed oblivous to this look and snapped, "What?"

Sam rolled his eyes and jogged up to the nameless woman, Dean following close behind him."Hey I'm sorry about him, he can be a jackass sometimes," She kept walking like he wasn't even there, her eyes looking straight ahead, now they were outside walking through the woods. "I-we ," he gave Dean a sideways glance, Dean rolled his eyes, "Would like to thank you back there for saving our asses," He heard an incredelous scoff from Dean, he shook his head and looked at the woman.

She stopped short and yelled, "Thanks to you two chuckle heads you let about 10 of those demons free including their king. You know what their going to do, there going to come after us!" She threw her hands in the air, "As if I Didn't already have enough problems, you two should have stayed out of it!"

Before Sam could say anything, Dean got into the womans face and gruffly spat,"Stayed out of it?" he repeated her words,"Sweetheart if we had 'stayed out of it' you would have been toast or grilled or smoked. I'm not actually aware of how they like their annoying little girls made!"

She sucked in air,"I could have gotten out of it, I've been in stickier situations with uglier, stronger demons than that! I'm better then that!" She frowned up at Dean, his cool green eyes glaring burning through hers.

Sam opened his mouth, but was cut off by Dean.

"Better than that?" he repeated her words again, glaring down at her,"You barge through the front doors with those little freaky sword knife thingies with dozens of demons sworming the damn place thinking your gonna walk out alive while you have a sex god and his geekboy sidekick tied to a damn tree! And Yeah, Who the hell does that?" his face was steady and serious with no sign of making any kind of joke.

"Dean..." the other mans voice was pure exasperation.

"And here I thought you were the articulate one," she poked a finger in his chest, he smacked her hand away, she went on,"I tied you and your 'sidekicke'" She put up air quotes as she said it,"Up because I knew you two would just get in the way or get hurt, or even killed and I couldn't have that on my shoulders," Her features softened as she her voice quieted.

"You know it kind of seems like you have absulotely no gratitude towards us for saving your skinny ass from those ugly mo foe's. You know me and my brother could have left you there to die, but being the good, brave, handsom looking, young man and his faithful sidekick that we are, we decided against it, of course we had no idea we were going to save a psychotic, crazy girl who likes shiny, pointy, objects who on weekends like to spend their time free stalking around in the woods looking for badies!"

"Oh your so humble," Dean smirked, "Especialy about the way you save people." she pointed back at the farm with her thumb, "You know over there on your backside with your shotgun shoved up your ass, but god forbid your so utterly strong and mysteriosly handsome. I can think of absulotely no way to repay my gratitude except to take you right here and now on the dirt as we stand!" she spread her hands out towards the dirt a sarcastic smile playing at her lips as she batted her eyelashes at him, but it soon turned into a frown as she continued to look up at Dean, his nostrils flaring.

Dean's face was fixated into what seemed like he was sucking on a lemon, his teeth gritted.

Sam was a bit taken aback at how the small 5'4 women could possibly be so strong and mentaly quipped to go on a banter match with his brother. Sam didn't know anyone who was wittier then his big brother Dean except for Sam on occasion. For all of Sam's life he could never find a women who could possibly not fall for Dean's charm and wit.

But yet here she was standing up to Dean, her arms crossed over her chest as Dean was practically hovering over her, due to the height difference, and she held no sign of being scared or swooning over the emerald color of Dean's eyes.

Sam could practically see how mad they both were he could actually almost see the steam coming out of their ears. He decided to take this silence as the chance to create the truce with the lovely young women because he knew that the Dean would be too stuborn to do it.

He touched the womans shoulder she slightly turned her head back to him, but cautiosly kept her evil eye on Dean, "Hey this isn't going to solve anything we might as well figure out what to do about those demon...things," He paused to think back to those ugly creatures he had thought it was just a regular haunted barn when he and Dean checked it out during the day it was empty and they figured they would check it at night to see what would show up on the EMF he had no idea that those things were living in their or that a woman like that would save him and his brother.

"Chasm demons," She said simply as she turned around to look up at Sam his hand falling limbly to his side. The men gave her questioning looks, "Their called Chasm demons," she repeated. "There's only one way to kill them," she pointed to he knife thing in her belt, "The knife has to be silver and bless and of course sit in a tub of holy water for seven hours, exactly on a full moon"

Sam scrunched his eyebrows, "How do you know about all this stuff?"

She seemed to hesitate a moment, watching Sam again with a guarded expression, "I've been doing this for a very long time,"

Dean crossed his arms, "So have we, how long you've been doing this? huh? How old are you anyway? 14?" she looked at him with a fierce expression.

"You don't know anything," she said between gritted teeth shaking her head at him. "I'm 19."

"Oh thats funny because I've been doing this for about 20 years."

"And yet you didn't know how to kill a weak demon and have a tiny 'little girl' save your conceited ass," she wagged a finger at him.

Dean liked the roof of his mouth before sucking on his cheek,"We saved you first," said Dean, childishly. "Plus I'm too hot to be conceited."

Sam and the woman rolled her eyes,"Look, can we just stop fighting and get back to our cars and figure this out at the motel?" he pleaded with the woman and his brother.

"We? there is no we. I know what your gonna do, your gonna get as far away from this town as possible and forget about me and those stupid demons because I will take care of this."

"You can't do this alone, you can get hurt. I don't mean to disrespect you or anything, but I think it would be a better idea to work together on this one." he stuck his hand out,"What do ya say?"

She looked at his hand suspisously, shook her head and continued walking further into the woods. The two brothers followed her. "Look I'm just saying that maybe my brother and I could help you out on this case, you know a one time deal as payment for saving our asses."

"You don't owe me anything," she quickend her pace.

"Well can you at least tell us your name, I mean we've been talking to you for over 10 minutes after you hit us over the head and tied us to a tree, you at least owe us your name." he smiled lightly.

"Sammy for god sake's just leave the bitch alone so we can get back to the motel and rest. Cause if she wants to get herself killed thats not our problem." Dean said, irritated

Sam elbowed Dean in the gut, he grunted and smirked at him."Dude why do you have to be such an ass?"

"How come she doesn't have an ass?" Dean smiled wickedly as they continued walking.

"Just call me your friendly assless bitch," she feigned an innocent smile, but you could tell from her icey blue's that she wanted to rip out Deans throat. Who wouldn't?

Dean pursed his lips, "We will,"

She rolled her eyes.

They walked in silence for a few minutes the tention sort of awkward, like there was nothing left to do, but go they're seperate. Sam knew Dean was fustrated and angry at the woman for knocking him out and tying him up when it's not on Dean's term. (wink) He shook his head silently he really needed to stop thinking like Dean. But he knew Dean wouldn't let any person walk into danger without him defending them regardless if they happen to be a very persuasive, snarky, irratating, reckless women.

Dean always protected people even when they didn't want to be protected. It was just the way Dean was, he needed to feel like he was suppose to protect everyone, it was his purpose.

Before too long Sam saw the familiar black chevy 1967 chevy impala. Dean's pride and joy.

Dean quickly headed towars the driver side not giving the woman a side glance. Sam opened the car door his hand steadying on the roof of the door. He stared at the woman's back as she headed towards her car. Dean started the car, Sam let out a heavy breath,

"Wait!" he called. She stopped in her tracks, "Just give me a name."

Her voice a soft low whisper "My name is Zada."

And just like that she was gone, blending in with the shadows of the night.  
And yet Sam knew it wouldn't be the last time he saw her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys I've been working on this for a while and I hope you like it! oh and a speacil thanks to **

**kylie123 for **_actually_** reviewing as for the rest of you please be like Kylie and review. Thank you**

**oh and I don't own Supernatural Kripke does unfortuatly I only own Zada and all those other things and stuff**

* * *

In room 17 at the wonderful, rundown, SunRise Motle, Sam sat cross legged on his bed, his labtop in front of him, his face pinched in thought as he read site after site. While Dean sat lazily on his own bed, his anckles crossed, eating a sloppy burrito. He chewed with his mouth open, while he watched the Simpsons. "Sammy... you heared the chick she doesn't want our help," he paused taking another sloppy bite from his burrito chewing for a moment before adding, "We should get a good night rest and leave first thing in the morning."

Sam shook his head, keeping his eyes on the website in front of him, rolling his exhuasted green eyes, not like he could fall asleep especialy with the nightma. "Your just angry because that girl gave you hard time, not to metion she saved your ass instead of the other way around,"

"Shut-up..." is all he could muster up.

Sam smirked, and read more of the site he was on. He sighed closing down the window.

"What?" Some of Dean's burrito spilled on the bed, he looked at his brother making sure he was looking before sweeping the bites of food on the floor. He smiled, satisfied and took another bite enjoying the taste.

Sam let out a puff of air, closing up his labtop putting it into his laptop bag, zipping it up. "There is practicly nothing on Chasm demons." He sat at the edge of his bed, looking over his shoulder at Dean

"You check Dad's Journel?"

"Yeah, nothing. There is only one web site on them and it says what they look like and what it likes to eat, and a bunch of stuff about a Geta Siiken guy who tried to force the demons in breeding to see if their reproductive sytems was hidden. He would summon them then kill em for fun. They don't metion how to kill them"

The older brother turned his whole attention to him, "Summon them? But that is completely different from what that girl said about them."

"Yeah I know, she didn't mention anything about having to summon them and it says somebody has to use some very powerful magic to summon one up,"

"Well then who's summoning them?"

"_That's_ the thing, Dean, I don't think anybody is. The site also says if a Chasm demon is powerful enough they could summon each other"

Dean pinched his eyebrows remembering something,"Hey maybe that chick summoned them up." Dean flashed a quick smile.

Sam looked at him, deadpanned, "Why the hell would she do that?" he asked folding his hand underneath his chin, trying to think.

"Well she seemed to know alot about them, so why not her?" Dean countered.

"Because she was trying to kill them!!" Sam let out a sarcastic laugh, not believing what an idiot his brother was being.

"So! That Geta guy summoned them up and killed them for fun who's not to say she didn't? huh? It makes sense. Thats probably why she didn't want us being around because she didn't want us figuring her out and raining on her crazy ass parade."

Sam hated to say it, but Dean made a whole lot a sense, but that didn't stop him from shaking his head a little. "I don't believe that, she seemed to care about innocent people dying."

"Could be all apart of her act she's a... an..." he snapped his fingures a couple of times trying to figure out what he was getting at,"actor? actress? ACTRESS!" he snapped and pointed at Sam, "Yeah thats it."

"You're an ediot," Sam said.

"Hey! respect your older bother or I'm gonna have to give you a beating and show you how to treat your supierors."

Sam rolled his eyes shaking his head, "Ok if your right and Zada is summoning them then we're gonna have to find her. But if she's not you're going to apologize to her and were going to help her fight them."

Dean rolled his celery green eyes and cocked his head to one side, "Just one thing oh-so-smart college-boy how exactly are we going to find her?"

"We should call Dad's friend Caleb first about the Demons before just accusing somebody,"

**Zada** pov

Zada slammed her head on the steering wheel, keeping it there. Man she was in some serious crap. She waited for Sam and Dean to leave before getting out of her brother's 1980 green chevrolet pick up truck and waiting in that damn dark corner of urine stenched barn till dawn for the demons to return--they never did. Now she had to think about where else they could be hiding, where they relocated. Knowing Chasm's they moved on to the next luxurious barn in a town far away but considering how many of the demons she killed in their pack they would want revenge on her, Sam and Dean. Oh crap.

This was going to be handful espescialy with that Dean guy. She can tell right off the bat that he was stubborn as hell and seemed to think he was gods gift to women, just by the swagger in his step, how he held his self, and talked about himself as if he was a god. Hell he even said he was one. Not to metion while her head was steamed and angry that the demons got away, especialy Chase, she told Sam and Dean to get lost, that she would take care of it. Like she was some all powerful being that could magically make everything for everyone in the world right again except for her self, and god! she hated to pretend she had some plan in action because she almost always never did. It was always go in with high hopes and a cocky attitude, and come out bloody and trashed the only one to comfort her was the cool black leather of her beautiful pick up truck.

How in the world was she going to find them now? They could be halfway to the Wizard of oz following down that yellow brick road while the Evil Demons follow them, for all she knew they could be dead on some highway, while she wasted her time in the barn for nothing! All because she got reckless and angry when she should have followed Sam and Dean, and watched over them making sure the Chasm's didn't get 'em.

This was going to be hard. She should start asking around town

She put the keys in the ignition she shifted gears and pressed the acelerator to bring the engine of the old, rusted pick-up. She drove down the gravel road and into the Sunrise motel that she had previously stayed in. Even though all the windows were facing the west she had no idea why the called it that when the should call it Sun_set_ motel's. She shook her head as she pulled into the nearly emty parking lot except for three other cars. Small town with population 5,567 like this didn't have many vistiors.

She parked next to a silver volvo. Zada walked up the stairs to the second floor and went into room 47. She looked into the mirror in the bathroom at the red marks around her neck. She gingerly touched her neck. Man she hated Chasm's they were always so . . .DUMB! and tall. Chasm's weren't as strong as they think they are. One alone and it had no chance against her but together they were powerful. It was unfair becasue one could kick you in the stomach and when you try to get up and teach them a lesson, another one kicks you on another side and so on and so forth.

Thats why they always travel in packs instead of alone. A bunch of cowards is what they are.

She needed to clean up, she was starting to smell like that damn barn. She inwardly shuddered. She took a shower and put on new set of clothes on.

God she was tired. But being the person that Zada is, she didn't have time to sleep. She had to figure out something soon. She decided to first start on the diner up the road. She could ask around _and_ feed her angry stomach.

As Zada entered the dinner. She took notice that the Black impala was also their. She couldn't help but recognize it from somewhere... but where? She shook it off as many years spent being pernoid in a cave and sleep deprived. She sat in a booth nearest to the counter. She heard an engine roar, she looked out the window just in time to see the Black car speeding away. She squinted at the liscence plate. It was a Kansas plate. she followed the car with her eyes, she made a mental note that the car was headed south of the road, back to the motel. She was still looking at it.

_Thats suspisous. Why would someone originated from Kansas be in a small, plane town in Oregon?_

She was taken away from her thoughts by a skinny, red-headed, 30 something waitress. "Can I help you with something?"

Zada lifted her head to look into the womens light brown eyes. She was wearing a black skirt and a white blouse with the name Louise embroided over her heart. She had a beautiful face and short curly hair. Her smile was full and honest. She seemed sweet and Zada automaticly liked her. She was like that she made quick snap judgements, but she was generally a good judge of character, sometimes.

"Um yeah, Louise could I have a hot chocolate and maybe some bacon and a glazed dounut?" Louise was writting this all down on a small yellow pad notebook.

She looked up at Zada quizically "Anything else."

Zada pursed her lips, "Um yeah I've been looking around for my brothers. Um one is tall with brown hair hair and green eyes. The other has dirty blonde hair and is couple of inches shorter." _and a dick _she wanted badly to add. "They kinda just left me at the Sunrise motel. They didn't even say where they were going." She laughed trying to sound sincere. Zada smiled sweetly showing her teeth.

Louise seemed to beleive her as relization flashed across her features. "Oh yeah they were just here. A couple of Detectives, Sam and Dean I think." She scratched her head," They were Looking for a Zada girl saying she was in trouble with the law." she leaned her head forward and whispered." Maybe even involved with the murders going around her in Colby," her eyes were scared and guarded before she smiled meekly, "So I didn't catch your name. What is it again?"

"Um. . . Mary," she forced an innocent smile. She was good at pretending.

"Well Mary your brothers seem really busy, but I bet they'll be back at the motel in a couple hours--Do you always travel with your brothers?"

"Oh, only when I think I can help them with a case." her voice dripped with sarcasm, but the lady didn't seem to notice.

Louise looked scared for Zada, her eyebrows furrowed and her voice resembled a worried mother's voice "You better be careful not to get in their way. Those victims were all of pretty, young girls like yourself."

Zada shook her head slightly at the compliment, "I'll be okay I'm used to this sort of stuff."

When Zada was done with her donut she picked up her styrofoam cup and headed back to the motel. When she got into her room she noticed that things were misplaced the bible that she had closed by the bed side table was slightly more over to the left, her green back pack looked like someone had been going through it, because she always zippered both zippers up at the middle, now it seemed it was zippered in a way she would never zipper her back back it was and inch off to the left.

Zada licked her lips she even though the lights were off and the blinds were closed she could feel someone was in the room with her. She took out her gun from her black leather jacket, she focused her eyes and saw a shape sitting on the other bed by the window. "Okay who ever you are come out right now!," she spoke darkly. The lamp was switched on and there he was brown leather jacket, spiked hair, green sparkling eyes filled with humor and suspicon, and a smirk. Dean.


End file.
